I Love My Sister!
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura tidak percaya jika dia memiliki kakak tiri. Aomine Daiki, pria paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia kenal. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta bersemi diantara keduanya/AomineSakura/Lemon asem banget dan Mature tinggi!/Harap dibuka setelah adzan maghrib :D


Sakura tersenyum memandang hasil karyanya yang memuaskan. Dia telah selesai menggambar sebuah taman bunga yang indah dan mengagumkan. Dia sangat menyukai seni lukis dan bakatnya ada disitu.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang ayahnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Tersenyum, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayah sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Um.. ada sesuatu yang akan kami bicarakan padamu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, namun dia menuruti sang ayah untuk ikut ke ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

I Love My Sister

.

.

Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura

.

Rated M

.

.

Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

©Aomine Sakura

.

.

 **Dilarang copas dan plagiat dalam bentuk apapun!**

Don't Like, Don't Read

Selamat membaca!

oOo

"Apa?!"

Sakura memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Maafkan Ayah yang sudah membohongimu, Sakura."

"Jadi, Ibu sendiri sudah tahu tentang ini semua?" Sakura memandang Ibunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Mebuki menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi aku.. memiliki seorang kakak?" tanyanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Namanya Aomine Daiki," ucap Kizashi, "Dulu, Ayah pernah melakukan perselingkuhan ketika berada di Amerika. Saat itu Ayah tidak mengatakan kepada Ibumu, tapi Shizune, ibu dari Daiki meminta pertanggung jawaban dan bahkan dia menemui ibumu. Lalu, ibumu mengajukan sebuah syarat kalau mereka harus tetap tinggal di Amerika. Namun, Shizune baru saja meninggal dan Ayah ingin membawa Daiki kemari."

Sakura memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ayahnya selingkuh dan sekarang dia memiliki seorang kakak yang bahkan asing ditelinganya.

"Besok kakak tirimu akan datang kemari. Sebaiknya kamu mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menyambutnya, Sakura," ucap Mebuki.

Kepalanya benar-benar pening sekarang, dia membutuhkan seorang teman curhat.

.

.

"Apa? Seorang kakak?"

"Kamu benar Ino, aku memiliki seorang kakak karena ayahku pernah berselingkuh," ucap Sakura.

Diseberang telepon Ino tertawa.

"Aku harap kakakmu tampan dan hot di ranjang."

"Ino! Jangan gila!" Sakura merengut kesal.

"Hei, mana tahu kakakmu sangat tampan. Setidaknya dia bisa mengisi hatimu untuk sementara, kamu tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan selama dia ada di Inggris, bukan?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan menduakanku, Ino."

Ino mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Dia tampan dan kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan perempuan manapun hanya dengan menjentikan jarinya."

"Entahlah Ino.. hei! Kenapa kita malah membicarakan Sasuke!" Sakura memprotes.

"Hahaha.. aku harap bisa berpacaran dengan kakakmu jika dia tampan."

"Ino sialan!"

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Jaa-"

Sakura meletakan ponselnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Huh.. Ayah aneh-aneh saja."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia berharap jika kakak tirinya tidaklah menyebalkan.

oOo

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi bandara dengan wajah yang ditekuk dengan bosan. Seharusnya pesawat yang ditumpangi kakaknya sudah mendarat dari setengah jam yang lalu. Belum bertemu saja sudah membuat moodnya memburuk.

"Daiki!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara ayahnya. Matanya nyaris copot melihat bagaimana rupa kakak tirinya itu.

Pemuda berambut biru navy yang dibalut dengan sebuah jaket berwarna biru dan kacamata hitam yang melekat diantara hidungnya. Tubuhnya begitu kekar dan Sakura yakin kakak tirinya itu begitu hot.

Sial! Sakura mengumpat dalam hati ketika membayangkan hal yang mesum ketika melihat kakak tirinya untuk pertama kalinya.

Kizashi memeluk pemuda di hadapannya begitu pula dengan ibunya. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya, kenapa ibunya malah senang ketika melihat pemuda itu.

"Nah, Sakura, ini dia kakak tirimu. Namanya Aomine Daiki."

Aomine menguap dengan malas dan memandang Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Salam kenal," ucap Aomine.

"Hn."

"Hei Sakura, jangan pasang ekspresi jutek seperti itu!" tegur Mebuki, "Ayo Daiki-kun, kita segera pulang."

Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Aomine yang hanya membawa tas ransel dan sebuah bola basket. Dia ini miskin atau bagaimana sih, Jepang Amerika sangat jauh dan pemuda itu hanya membawa sebuah ransel?

"Kecil."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Aomine.

"Apanya yang kecil?!" Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Ah tidak, lumayan besar tapi tidak cukup untuk memuaskanku. Aku menyukai yang besar."

Sakura langsung paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Aomine. Sialan! Ternyata pemuda itu sedang membicarakan tentang asetnya yang berharga itu.

"Memangnya kalau tidak memuaskanmu kenapa?! Aku ini adikmu, bukan pelacurmu! Catat itu!" Sakura menghentakan kakinya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Aomine.

Aomine tersenyum dan memutar bola basket yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi kamu cukup cantik untuk menjadi adikku, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

Sakura merengut kesal sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Dia ingin segera pulang dan pergi ke rumah Ino untuk menceritakan semua pengalamannya. Baru hari pertama bertemu saja sudah menyebalkan!

"Nah, Daiki-kun, ini rumah Ayah."

Aomine membuka kacamatanya dan memandang rumah minimalis di hadapannya. Tidak buruk, itu yang ada di pikiran Aomine.

"Ayo masuklah, Daiki-kun. Akan ibu tunjukan dimana kamarmu."

Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan kunci mobil miliknya.

"Ayah, aku mau pergi ke rumah Ino!" teriak Sakura.

"Kamu tidak ingin mengenal kakakmu dulu?" tanya Kizashi.

Tidak akan pernah!

"Mungkin nanti, sampai jumpa ayah!" Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumahnya.

Mebuki yang baru saja menunjukan kamar Aomine, muncul bersama pemuda berambut navy itu.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Dia langsung pergi menuju rumah Ino."

Mebuki hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan memandang Aomine.

"Dia memang manja dan menyebalkan seperti itu, semoga kamu betah memiliki saudara sepertinya."

Aomine hanya menguap dengan malas sebagai tanggapan.

oOo

"Aku membencinya, Ino!"

Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Sepertinya kakak tirimu itu sangat hot. Mungkin aku bisa mendaftar untuk berada diatas ranjangnya," ucap Ino.

"Sialan! Wajahnya saja brengsek sekali!"

Suara mobil terdengar berhenti di halaman rumah milik Ino. Sebuah suara yang memekakan telinga terdengar.

"Ino-cchi!"

"Kise! Berhenti berteriak seperti itu!" Ino memandang Kise yang memasuki rumahnya.

"Hiddoi-ssu! Jahat sekali!"

Sakura terkikik geli ketika Kise Ryouta, model sekaligus sepupu jauh Ino datang.

"Waaaahh.. ada Sakura-cchi!" Kise langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura, "Tumben sekali kamu kesini hingga jam makan malam."

"Aku sedang malas pulang, Kise-chan."

"Hiddoi- jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" protes Kise.

"Kalau begitu hentikan panggilanmu yang aneh itu, Kise!" sentak Ino.

"Hiddoi-ssu! Ino-cchi jahat sekali!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Kise.

"Memangnya kamu ada masalah, Sakura-cchi?" tanya Kise.

"Sudah, tidak usah ingin tahu tentang urusan wanita! Sebaiknya kamu segera masuk ke kamar!" usir Ino.

"Ino-cchi jahat!"

"Bodo!"

Kali ini terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di halaman rumah Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Kise.

"Sana bukakan pintu!" usir Ino.

"Iya, iya, Ino-cchi jelek! Aku adukan pada Sai-cchi baru tahu rasa!" gerutu Kise.

"Adukan saja! dasar makhluk sok tampan!" balas Ino.

Sakura tertawa lagi. Dia begitu senang berinteraksi dengan Kise yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Aomine-cchi!"

Tubuh Sakura membeku ketika mendengar teriakan Kise yang menggema. Tidak mungkin kakak tirinya yang baru sehari dia temui bisa berada di rumah milik Ino.

"Ino-cchi, Sakura-cchi! Lihatlah siapa yang datang!" Kise datang bersama seorang pemuda dengan balutan T-shirt hitam yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya yang berotot itu.

Sakura semakin membelalakan matanya ketika Aomine langsung mendudukan dirinya disampingnya.

"Ibu mencarimu, tau." Aomine menguap dengan malas.

"Tunggu dulu, kamu mengenalnya, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku kakaknya Sakura."

Ino membeku di tempat. Jadi pemuda dengan tubuh kekar ini adalah kakak dari Sakura? Sial! Dia benar-benar akan mendaftar untuk bisa berada di ranjang miliknya.

"Jadi, kamu kakaknya Sakura-cchi, Aomine-cchi!" Kise memandang keduanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Lalu kalian sendiri, kenapa bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Ino memandang Kise.

"Kamu kan tahu, aku dikirim untuk mewakili tim Nasional Jepang untuk bertanding basket dengan tim di Amerika. Kebetulan sekali aku mengenalnya sebagai lawanku-ssu!"

"Tapi kamu tetap kalah jika melawanku one on one," ucap Aomine bernada sombong.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah-ssu!" Kise memandang Aomine.

Aomine mendenguskan wajahnya dengan malas dan memandang Sakura yang merengut lucu. Aomine mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Sakura.

"Jadi, kamu mau kita pulang sekarang atau aku akan memakanmu disini?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar bisikan Aomine. Matanya melirik Aomine dengan tajam.

"Bajingan mesum!"

oOo

Sakura tidur dengan sangat tidak nyenyak semalam. Setelah dia pulang dan mendapat omelan panjang dari ibunya karena melewatkan jam makan malam bersama, dirinya memilih untuk tidur. Semenjak kedatangan Aomine Daiki, hidupnya berubah drastis.

"Ohayou Sakura!" Kizashi menyambut putrinya yang sudah siap dengan pakaian kuliahnya.

"Ohayou Ayah," balas Sakura, "Dimana ibu?"

"Dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sebentar lagi pasti akan datang."

Aomine muncul dengan mata masih setengah terpejam dan menguap dengan lebar. Sakura sendiri memandang Aomine dengan pandangan jijik. Memangnya kakak tirinya ini tidak diajari soal sopan santun apa?!

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Daiki?" tanya Kizashi.

"Lumayan nyenyak."

Mebuki muncul dengan empat piring nasi goreng buatannya. Sakura tak henti-hentinya melihat senyuman di wajah ibunya itu.

"Ibu kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. ibu senang Daiki-kun ada diantara kita sekarang. Kamu tahu, dari dulu ibu sangat menginginkan seorang anak lelaki. Meski Daiki-kun tidak lahir dari rahim ibu, tapi Ibu menyayanginya."

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari pria brengsek dan mesum seperti Aomine? Sakura saja sebenarnya tidak sudi memiliki saudara seperti Aomine.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Hari ini dan seterusnya kalian berangkat ke kampus bersama."

Sakura tersedak mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Apa ayahnya sudah gila membiarkannya satu mobil dengan orang mesum semacam Aomine?

"Dia-" Sakura melirik Aomine, "Maksudku, Aomine-nii bisa berangkat sendiri bukan?"

"Tidak bisa Sakura, dia bertahun-tahun berada di Amerika dan sudah pasti dia tidak tahu seluk beluk kota Tokyo." Mebuki menyiap satu sendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah, terserah Ibu saja."

.

.

Baru kali ini Sakura merasakan perjalanan menuju kampusnya sangat membosankan. Dia baru tahu, bersama Aomine bisa membuatnya menjadi kebosanan seperti ini.

Merogoh tasnya, dia mengambil ponselnya guna menghubungi Sasuke. Dia merindukan kekasihnya yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Inggris itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun."

Aomine melirik Sakura yang sedang menelpon seseorang. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar nama seorang lelaki disebutkan.

"Sakura.. enngghh.."

"Sasuke-kun, kamu sedang sakit?" tanya Sakura ketika mendengar erangan di seberang telepon.

"Tidak, aku hanya ahh.. sedang sibuk. Telepon nanti saja."

"Oh." Nada suara Sakura menjadi kecewa, "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Sasuke sedang sibuk dan sekarang dia terjebak kembali bersama Aomine.

"Pacarmu?" Aomine melirik Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Aomine hanya mendenguskan tawanya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus mereka. Begitu Aomine keluar dari mobil, banyak pasang mata yang memandang kearah mereka.

"Dia tampan sekali!"

"Aku ingin menjadikannya pacarku!"

"Aku rela menyerahkan tubuhku untuknya!"

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya ketika mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Aomine berjalan dengan malas seperti biasanya.

"Aku ada kelas melukis hari ini, jadi lakukan apa saja yang kamu inginkan. Mengencani para gadis atau semacamnya aku tidak peduli, kehidupanmu di Amerika pasti bebas, jadi jangan ganggu hidupku!" Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Aomine seorang diri.

Aomine memandang Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh. Dia ada kelas di fakultas Manajemen Bisnis dan mungkin dia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Aomine-cchi!"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kise yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kebetulan aku akan bertanding basket dan kami kekurangan orang, mungkin kamu bisa ikut."

Aomine meregangkan tangannya. Mungkin bermain basket sebelum masuk kelas bisa membuat rasa bosannya hilang.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kelas melukisnya dan menemukan Ino sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Dia tersenyum sebelum menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kelasmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Menarik. Dosenku ingin muridnya menggambar lawan jenis sebagai tugas praktek."

"Lawan jenis? Kamu bisa menggambar Kise," ucap Ino mengangkat bahunya, "Aku yakin dia akan berpose konyol jika tahu akan dilukis olehmu."

"Ralat Ino, dia harus naked."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan bagi Sakura, sahabatnya itu sedang menampilkan ekspresi yang menyebalkan.

"Naked? Jika begitu kita harus mencarikan model yang hot untuk kamu gambar."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. sahabatnya ini memang kelebihan hormon hingga begitu semangat jika membicarakan tentang lelaki-lelaki paling hot.

"Kita ke lapangan basket."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dengar jika ada beberapa lelaki yang sedang bertanding basket. Mungkin kita bisa mencari lelaki hot disana." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Ino menarik tangannya menuju lapangan basket. Bahkan, lapangan basket itu dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang menonton pertandingan. Apakah yang bertanding adalah atlet profesional hingga mereka rela mengerubungi lapangan basket?

"Sepertinya mereka sedang seru," ucap Ino, "Ayo kita ikut berdesak-desakan."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan gila, Ino."

Ino tidak peduli dengan komentar Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis itu agar mereka bisa melihat pertandingan.

Disana, Kise sedang mendrible bola berhadapan dengan Aomine. Banyak gadis-gadis yang berteriak ketika melihat Kise yang terlihat mengagumkan.

Kise membawa bolanya melewati Aomine dan berlari menuju ring. Dia pasti berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring jika tidak digagalkan oleh Aomine yang berhasil mengejarnya.

"Kyaaaaa... Kise-kun!"

"Kamu keren sekali, Kise-kun!"

Kise mengelap keringatnya sembari tersenyum kearah para gadis yang meneriaki namanya.

"Hentikan aksi tebar pesonamu, Nanodayo," ucap Midorima menaikan kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak tebar pesona-ssu!" protes Kise.

Ino tersenyum memandang Kise yang digilai banyak wanita. Ternyata bisa serius jika berhadapan dengan basket.

"Kise bisa menjadi serius juga, aku pkir dia orang yang tidak pernah bisa serius di dunia ini," ucap Sakura.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu."

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan tidak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sakura. Melemparkan bolanya kearah Kuroko, dia mengambil tasnya.

"Mau kemana, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku ada kelas, Jaa-"

Sakura memandang Aomine yang menghampirinya dan kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura menatap tajam Aomine.

"Apa?!" tanyanya tajam.

"Tidak ada."

"Ne, ne, bagaimana jika kita ke kantin?" usul Ino, "Aku akan mengajak Kise dan teman-temannya."

"Itu bukan ide yang bagus." Sakure melirik Aomine, "Aku harus mencari bahan untuk tugasku-"

"Ayolah Sakura, kita bisa mencari objek untuk lukisanmu juga." Ino menarik paksa tangan Sakura, "Aomine-nii, aku dan Sakura akan menunggumu di kantin. Ajaklah Kise dan teman-temannya."

Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu kesal ketika Sakura menarik paksa tangannya menuju kedai yang tidak jauh dari kampus.

"Aku pesan gurita bakar!"

"Bawakan takoyaki!"

Ino meminum ochanya dan melirik Sakura yang merengut kesal ketika Aomine memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne, Ino-chin, siapa yang akan membayar makanan ini?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Kise tentu saja," ucap Ino tertawa.

"Ino-cchi jahat skali-ssu!" Kise merengut kesal.

"Wajahmu jelek jika ditekuk begitu."

Sakura melirik Aomine yang memakan Takoyakinya.

"Apa urusanmu jika aku jelek atau tidak!" Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

Ino menyikut lengan Sakura ketika mendengar nada bicara Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura, apakah kamu sudah mendapatkan objek untuk lukisanmu?" tanya Ino.

"Memangnya kamu disuruh menggambar apa-ssu?" Kise memandang Sakura.

Sakura menyeruput milkshakenya sebelum menjawab.

"Lawan jenis. Naked."

"Uhuk!"

Mereka semua tersedak ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ino hanya tertawa ketika melihat keenam pemuda itu tersedak secara bersamaan.

"A-apa tidak ada objek yang lain? Kenapa harus lawan jenis dengan posisi naked?" tanya Aomine.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan pilihan dosennya."

"Kamu menggambar aku saja-ssu!" usul Kise dengan semangatnya.

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu melukis lawan jenis dengan posisi naked!" Aomine menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu. Kakak macam apa itu, melarang adiknya melukis. Itu kan permintaan dosennya, memangnya kamu mau aku tidak lulus? Kamu sendiri bajingan mesum yang brengsek!" omel Sakura.

"Meski begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggambar lawan jenis yang naked."

"Catat ini baik-baik. Kamu bukan kakakku, aku tidak memiliki kakak. Paham?!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku mau pulang."

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa Sakura-san begitu membencimu, Aomine-kun," ucap Kuroko.

"Siapa saja pasti akan benci apalagi ketika tahu kita memiliki kakak tetapi bukan kandung." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya.

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengambil tasnya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Daiki?" tanya Akashi.

Aomine tidak menjawab dan meninggalkan kedai begitu saja. Ino akan menyusul Aomine namun ditahan oleh Kise.

"Biar mereka menyelesaikan urusannya-ssu," ucap Kise.

"Baru kali ini Kise-kun mengatakan hal yang benar, sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka." Kuroko meminum milkshakenya.

"Jadi selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-ssu?! Kuroko-cchi jahat!"

"Untuk ukuran orang bodoh sepertimu, apa yang dikatakan Kuroko memang benar," ucap Midorima.

"Kalian jahat-ssu!"

Ino menarik nafas panjang. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Sakura. Ayahnya pernah selingkuh dan mengatakan bahwa dia telah memiliki anak dari selingkuhannya. Ino terkadang berfikir jika Bibi Mebuki terlalu sabar dan kuat, jika dia jadi Ibu Sakura itu, sudah pasti suaminya akan dia cincang.

Dalam hati dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Sakura bisa tahan dengan semua ini.

.

.

"Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa! Seenaknya saja mengaturku!" gerutu Sakura sepanjang perjalanannya.

Kunci mobilnya dibawa Aomine dan dia tidak mungkin pulang mengendarai mobilnya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah naik kendaraan umum untuk bisa sampai kerumahnya.

"Jangan pergi sebelum mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang, saat itu dia memandang Aomine yang berdiri sembari memegangi tangannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku baru dua hari disini dan sudah lancang mengaturmu, tapi tidak bisakah kamu melihatmu sebagai kakakmu!"

"Sebagai kakak katamu? Aku tidak memiliki kakak! Sampai kapanpun, kamu tidak bisa menjadi kakakku. Kamu adalah anak haram yang lahir dari wanita yang berselingkuh dengan ayahku. Aku benci yang namanya perselingkuhan dan aku membencimu!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sakura. Dan kata-katamu itu menyakiti hatiku."

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Aomine mencium bibirnya. Ini kawasan kampus, apakah Aomine tidak menyadari tindakan bodohnya itu?!

"Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Aomine sebelum menjauh, "Dasar bajingan mesum! Kamu bilang aku ini adikmu dan sekarang kamu menciumku. Aku tidak tahu dengan jalan pikiranmu, brengsek!"

Sakura berjalan menjauh dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Selamanya kamu bukan kakakku. Kamu orang asing yang masuk ke dalam keluargaku saja."

Aomine hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya.

oOo

Seminggu setelah itu Sakura mendiamkannya. Dia tahu tindakannya itu kelewat batas, namun dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

"Sakura, ayah dan ibu akan ke Korea untuk urusan bisnis."

Sakura yang sedang melahap sarapannya memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin tiga bulan atau bisa lebih."

"Kapan ayah dan Ibu berangkat?"

Kizashi meneguk ochanya sebelum menjawab.

"Siang ini."

"Bolehkah aku ikut ayah dan Ibu?" Sakura memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura. Kamu kan tahu jika Daiki masih baru berada disini, tidak ada yang menemani kakakmu nanti."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk selama dia bersama Aomine.

Sakura mengantarkan ayah dan ibunya ke bandara untuk terbang ke Korea Selatan. Disisinya Aomine menampakan wajah tidak pedulinya.

"Jaga Sakura, Daiki," ucap Kizashi memeluk Aomine.

"Tentu saja, ayah."

Mebuki tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Aomine.

"Sakura, turuti apa perkataan kakakmu," pesan Mebuki.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan menuruti apa kata pemuda brengsek ini.

"Kalau begitu kami harus berangkat." Mebuki melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh bersama Kizashi.

Sakura memandang Aomine yang menguap dengan lebar.

"Jangan harap aku akan menuruti perkataanmu," ucap Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Aomine.

Aomine sendiri hanya menguap dengan malas sebelum mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir.

.

.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi yang baru keluar dari kelas bisnisnya menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Sakura yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Akashi memandang Sakura, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"Katakan."

"Maukah kamu menjadi model nakedku?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Akashi membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak menduga jika Sakura akan seberani itu untuk memintanya berpose naked.

"Kenapa kamu tidak meminta Shintarou, atau Tetsuya?" Akashi memandang Sakura.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Akashi-kun." Sakura mendesah panjang, "Midorima-kun begitu tsundere, dia sudah pasti menolakku. Kuroko-kun, badannya terlalu kerempeng dan tidak berisi, badanmu masih lebih kekar."

Akashi menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu jika aku berminat."

.

.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya kamu meminta Akashi-kun untuk menjadi model lukisanmu?" tanya Ino ketika mereka sedang berada di kantin.

"Yup. Aku tertarik dengan wajahnya sih sebenarnya," ucap Sakura.

"Hmm.. setidaknya dia teman Kise yang masih waras." Ino mendukung pilihan Sakura.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia tidak mau?" Sakura menatap Ino.

Ino terlihat berfikir sebelum pada akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku tau! Kamu bisa menawarkan satu malam bersamanya!" cengir Ino.

"Ino sialan!"

oOo

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya. Dia memilih berangkat bersama Ino dan pulang bersama sahabatnya itu, dia juga sengaja berlama-lama di rumah Ino agar tidak bertemu dengan Aomine.

Tetapi Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Telinganya menangkap suara desahan wanita dan asalnya dari ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Sssshh.. lebih cepat, Daiki-kunnhh.. ohh.."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan Aomine sedang menggenjot seorang gadis berambut hitam. Dia bisa melihat tangan Aomine meremas bukit kembar gadis itu di, disertai erangan yang memekakan telinga.

"Sshh.. fuck Hanare!" umpat Aomine.

"Shhsssh.. aku.. akuhhh.. oh.."

"Hentikan, brengsek!"

Aomine dan gadis bernama Hanare itu menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Sakura berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan kebencian.

"Aku pikir kamu cukup tahu diri untuk melakukannya diluar rumah. Ini rumahku, kamu tidak bisa semena-mena dihari pertama ayah dan ibu pergi ke Korea. Bawa pelacurmu ke hotel dan lakukan disana."

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri di kamarnya.

Aomine melepaskan kejantanannya dan memakai celananya. Dia memandang Hanare yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dia siapa, Daiki-kun?" tanya Hanare.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu, Hanare. Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang," ucap Aomine.

"Tapi kamu belum mengeluarkan spermamu," bisik Hanare.

"Hanare! Aku sudah mengatakanmu untuk pergi dari sini sebelum aku mengusirmu dengan cara kasar!"

Hanare segera memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari rumah keluarga Haruno itu. Aomine meremas rambutnya, seharusnya dia lebih bisa menahan nafsunya dan melakukannya di tempat lain. Sial! Dirinya semakin buruk di mata Sakura karena kebodohannya.

.

.

"Dia pria gila yang pernah aku kenal! Baru kali ini ada lelaki yang melakukan seks dirumahku. Sial! Dia sudah mengotori rumahku!" Sakura bercerita kepada Ino lewat telepon.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku sudah pasti akan bergabung dengannya." Ino terkikik di seberang sana.

"Sialan! Aku tidak pernah mau melihat wajahnya lagi!" Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya dan melihat laptopnya yang telah terhubung skype dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah dulu ya, Ino. Aku mau skype-an dengan Sasuke-kun dulu." Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dan tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke-kun diseberang laptopnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku merindukanmu!" Sakura tersenyum sumingrah.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sasuke. Firasatnya buruk kali ini.

"A-apa yang ingin kamu katakan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita harus putus."

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kamu pasti bercanda, Sasuke. Ki-kita tidak mungkin putus." Sakura tertawa.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Tiga bulan lagi aku harus menikah dan kita harus putus," ucap Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"Kita terpisahkan jarak dan waktu. Kita juga tidak mungkin bersatu, aku juga sudah menemukan pujaan hatiku. Cepat atau lambat, kita memang akan putus dengan sendirinya."

"Hubungan kita tidak hanya berjalan dua bulan tiga bulan, kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun. Kamu tidak mungkin memutuskanku begitu saja!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Kita harus putus Sakura. Sudah dulu ya, Karin sudah menungguku."

Sakura menutup laptopnya dan air matanya mengalir terus menerus.

"Sasuke-kun.. aku benci padamu."

oOo

Ino membanting ponselnya dengan kesal. Dia sudah menghubungi Sakura tapi tidak bisa, seharusnya Sakura datang ke kampus untuk menemaninya belanja. Dia menjadi khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kise-chan, apakah kamu mempunyai nomor hp Aomine-kun?" tanya Ino.

Kise menatap Ino sebelum bersiul dengan kencang.

"Kamu menyukai Aomine-cchi, Ino-cchi?!" goda Kise.

"Baka!" Ino menjitak kepala Kise, "Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura karena tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Hmm.. baiklah, catat-catat."

Setelah mencatat nomor ponsel Aomine, dia segera menghubunginya. Tapi sayang sekali, Aomine tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Sial! Aomine tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponku." Ino berdecak kesal.

"Mungkin kita bisa datang kerumahnya-ssu!" usul Kise.

"Ide yang bagus, Kise. Tumben sekali kamu memakai otakmu." Ino bangkit dari duduknya, "Ayo."

"Hiddoii-ssu! Ino-cchi jahat! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

Aomine keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak menemukan ada sarapan di meja makan. Setidaknya, biasanya Sakura selalu menyiapkan sepotong roti untuknya. Mendenguskan wajahnya, dia paham jika Sakura hanya belum bisa menerima keberadaan dirinya.

"Sakura?!" Aomine berteriak di depan kamar Sakura, namun tidak mendapatkan respon dari gadis itu.

"Sakura?!"

Karena tidak sabar, Aomine memilih untuk membuka pintu kamar Sakura yang untungnya tidak terkunci. Dia bisa melihat Sakura terbaring diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang memerah. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Sakura dan merasakan suhu panas gadis itu.

"Demam." Aomine segera bangkit untuk mengambil kompres ketika mendengar suara Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.. jangan tinggalkan aku. Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan perempuan lain? Kamu sungguh jahat, Sasuke-kun.."

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Jadi, adiknya itu sakit hanya karena ditinggal menikah dengan seorang pemuda. Aomine berjalan mendekat dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura sedikit membuka matanya, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Aomine.

"Aomine- lepaskan aku, brengsek!" umpat Sakura, "Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?!"

"Tidak bisakah kamu melihatku sebagai lelaki, Sakura? Aku tahu kamu tidak bisa menerima kehadiranku karena perselingkuhan ayahmu. Kamu tidak perlu mengakuiku sebagai kakakmu, cukup akui aku sebagai lelaki yang mencintaimu."

"Kamu gila! Kamu ini kakakku dan kamu mencintaiku?!" Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya, "Kita baru mengenal selama dua bulan dan kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku."

"Kamu memang baru mengenalku selama dua bulan. Tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sebelum kamu mengenalku."

Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku."

"Lupakan Sasuke itu dan gantikan dirinya dengan diriku."

Sakura memandang Aomine.

"Kamu terlihat out of character sekali. Kemana Aomine yang pemalas itu?" ledek Sakura, "Sebaiknya kamu keluar sebelum- umphhh.."

Sakura bisa merasakan benda kenyal masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Dia bukan sekali dua kali merasakan sebuah ciuman, tapi dia akui jika ciuman Aomine begitu menuntut dan penuh nafsu.

Aomine menarik pinggang Sakura untuk mendekat dan semakin melesakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut mungil Sakura. Tadinya Sakura ingin memberontak, namun pada akhirnya gairahnya mengalahkan segalanya. Dia membiarkan Aomine menginvestasi mulutnya dan membiarkan tangan pemuda itu meremas kedua bukit kembarnya.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Aomine memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan sudut bibir penuh saliva. Gadis itu begitu cantik dan memukau.

"Wajahmu benar-benar menggodaku," bisik Aomine menyeringai.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sakura.

Aomine tidak mengindahkan umpatan Sakura. Ciumannya berpindah kearah leher gadis itu dan memberikan gigitan di lehernya hingga menimbulkan kissmark yang cukup banyak di leher putih gadis itu.

"Oh.. Aomine-nii.. Aomine- ugghhh.." Sakura meremas rambut Aomine.

Tangan Aomine memegang ujung gaun malam Sakura dan menariknya dari ujung kepala Sakura. Aomine tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya melihat sepasang payudara yang berlapis bra berwarna pink.

Sakura sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia membiarkan Aomine menindihi tubuhnya dan membuka branya hingga menyembulah payudara yang dihiasi puting yang mengacung tegak berwarna kecoklatan. Aomine tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk segera menyusu, mengemut puting Sakura dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat.

"Aomine-kunnhhh.. ohhh.. aaaahhhh.. hyaaahhh.." Sakura menyodorkan payudaranya ketika Aomine menyedot putingnya kuat-kuat. Bahkan tak jarang Aomine menggigit puting itu hingga makin mengeras.

"Milikmu memang tidak besar tapi sangat padat dan kenyal. Aku menyukainya," bisik Aomine sebelum memasukan payudara Sakura ke dalam mulutnya dan sudah jelas tidak muat.

"Ugghhh...!"

.

.

Kise menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah keluarga Haruno. Ino langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kediaman Haruno.

"Apakah kita tidak sebaiknya mengetuk pintu dulu-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Forehead di rumahnya," ucap Ino.

"Sepertinya Sakura-cchi tidak ada di rumahnya-ssu."

"Tapi aku mendengar sesuatu dari kamar Sakura. Ayo kita kesana."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sahabatnya itu dengan langkah pelan. Matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan Aomine. Tentu saja dengan celah kecil dia bisa mengintip kegiatan yang dilakukan keduanya.

Aomine sedang mencium bibir Sakura dengan tangan yang meremas-remas kedua payudara Sakura secara bersamaan. Ino bisa merasakan celana dalamnya terasa basah. Sial! Dia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"Apa yang terjadi-ssu?" tanya Kise.

Ino tidak menjawab, dia segera menarik tangan Kise untuk meninggalkan Sakura dan Aomine yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Ino-cchi! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?!" Kise mencoba protes.

"Diam saja, Kise! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Hoi Ino-cchi!"

Ino ingin segera sampai rumah dan menelpon Sai. Dia butuh pelampiasan sekarang.

.

.

Tangan Aomine beralih kearah celana dalam Sakura yang sudah basah dan lembab. Jarinya dia gunakan untuk mengusap surga dunia milik lelaki itu dengan lembut. Sakura mendongakan kepalanya ketika Aomine mengusap pusat gairahnya.

"Ssshh.. Aomine.. Ao-ugghh!" Sakura memejamkan matanya. Akal sehatnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Sebut namaku, panggil aku dengan sebutan Ao-nii," bisik Aomine.

Ucapan Aomine bagaikan sebuah mantra.

"Ao-nii.. ughh.. Aohh... niihhh.."

Aomine tersenyum dan memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang kewanitaan Sakura. Dia bisa merasakan dinding-dinding kewanitaan Sakura menjepit jarinya dengan lembut, bahkan terasa sangat sempit sekali.

"Ugghh.. Ao-nniiihhhh.." Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya ketika Aomine menggerakan jari tengahnya keluar masuk.

Aomine mengeluarkan jarinya dan membuka celananya dengan cepat. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Aomine yang kini tengah telanjang bulat, seharusnya dia mendapatkan klimaksnya tapi Aomine menghentikan kegiatannya.

Matanya beralih kepada sesuatu yang besar, tegang mengacung dan siap bertempur. Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya ketika mengetahui benda yang akan membuatnya mengerang-erang itu.

"Suka dengan milikku?" seringaian Aomine muncul dan satu tangannya mengocok penisnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" seolah tersadar, Sakura mencoba mendudukan dirinya.

"Kita sudah kepalang basah melakukan ini, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Aomine memasukan kepala penisnya kearah vagina basah milik Sakura.

"Ssshhh..." Aomine tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana rasanya. Vagina sempit dan ketat milik Sakura meremas dan menyedotnya.

"Agghhh.. sakithh.." Sakura terpekik ketika batang penis milik Aomine masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya tubuhnya begitu sakit dan seperti tersayat-sayat.

Aomine mengusap rambut Sakura dan mengecup pipi Sakura dengan lembut sebelum mengeluarkan penisnya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Sakura mendongakan kepalanya ketika Aomine berhasil menyodoknya dan darah keperawananya mengalir.

"Ssshh.. sial! Sempithh.. sssh.. ini nikmat sekali." Aomine memejamkan matanya sembari menyodok-nyodok Sakura dengan brutal. Dia tidak bisa menahan gairahnya yang meminta dituntaskan.

"Ao-niihhh.. aaahhhhh.. aaahhh..." Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya dan hanya bisa menerima sodokan Aomine.

Aomine menghentikan gerakannya, dia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan birahi.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu menginginkannya?" bisik Aomine, "Kalau begitu berbaliklah."

Sakura berbalik dan berganti posisi menjadi doggy style. Aomine mengusapkan kepala penisnya kearah vagina Sakura sebelum memasukannya dalam sekali hentakan. Dia kembali memompa Sakura dan kali ini lebih hebat.

"Sshhh.. Aomine-nii!" Sakura mendongakan kepalanya ketika sodokan demi sodokan dia terima. Ini benar-benar nikmat!

"Sssh.. perawan memang nikmathh.." desah Aomine. Tangannya terulur untuk meremas payudara Sakura dan memilin putingnya yang telah mengeras.

"Shitthh.. aku mau keluar!" Aomine semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Sakura bergerak tak tentu arah karenanya.

"Oh fuck!" Aomine mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura. Aomine ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

oOo

Aomine mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Dia bisa mendengar tangisan memilukan dari dalam kamar Sakura. Memejamkan matanya, dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya ketika mendengar nama pria lain yang disebutkan Sakura. Dia memang tak lebihnya seperti binatang karena menggagahi adiknya sendiri.

Memasuki mobilnya, Aomine segera menuju Maji Burger untuk menenangkan diri. Menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, dia harus menyusun rencana untuk bersikap dihadapan Sakura. Gadis itu pasti membencinya setelah ini.

"Sejak kapan kamu merokok, Daiki?"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya, melihat teman-temannya berada di hadapannya.

"Rokok tidak baik bagi atlet sepertimu, Aomine-kun." Kali ini Kuroko yang buka suara.

Aomine mengabaikan semua ucapan teman-temannya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Apakah aku pantas dimaafkan?"

Mereka semua memandang Aomine dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kamu lakukan, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

Aomine menarik nafas panjang sebelum mematikan rokoknya untuk menjawab.

"Aku menggagahi Sakura. Aku memerawaninya."

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Aomine. Bukan berasal dari Akashi ataupun Kise, melainkan dari Kuroko.

"Kamu bodoh, Aomine-kun."

"Apa yang ada di otakmu, Daiki?"

"Kau seperti binatang, nanodayo."

"Aomine-cchi-" Kise memandang tidak percaya kearah Aomine.

Aomine mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya memang benar. Dia adalah pria brengsek yang bodoh.

"Aku mencintainya, apa itu salah?" tanya Aomine.

"Cintamu tidak wajar, Daiki," ucap Akashi, "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi tidak seharusnya kamu melakukan hal itu."

Ponsel milik Akashi berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan membulatkan matanya.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Akashi mematikan sambungan telepon, "Shintarou, Tetsuya ikut aku. Atsushi dan Ryouta jaga Daiki."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kise.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Akashi memandang Midorima dan Kuroko, "Ayo kita segera pergi."

.

.

Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Hidupnya sudah hancur dan dia tak berarti lagi. Ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya dan digagahi kakaknya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi. Dirinya sudah kotor.

Sakura memandang jembatan di hadapannya. Dia tidak kuat untuk menerima cobaan ini lagi. Hatinya hancur dan hidupnya berantakan.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku ayah, Ibu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk melompat.

"Sakura!"

Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk erat perutnya. Tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang dan dia bisa melihat pemuda dengan rambut merah sedang memeluknya.

"Akashi- hikss.."

Akashi memeluk Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Aomine benar-benar seperti pria putus asa sekarang. Sakura menghilang dan dia merasa bersalah karenanya. Seharusnya dia lebih bisa menahan nafsunya dan sekarang Sakura meninggalkannya.

Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu setahun yang lalu. Saat itu Ayahnya datang mengunjunginya dan mengatakan akan membawanya ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Saat itulah Kizashi memberikan foto Sakura untuknya, dan sejak itulah Aomine jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata emerald itu.

Aomine tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis lain selain Sakura. Dia tahu jika apa yang dia rasakan itu salah, tetapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cintanya lebih lama lagi. Dia selalu membayangkan Sakura dalam fantasi terliarnya, bahkan dia bisa mendapatkan orgasme yang banyak hanya dengan membayangkan tubuh gadis itu.

Apalagi ketika dia melihat kecantikan gadis itu secara langsung. Tangannya ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura, tapi ketika melihat tatapan Sakura yang membencinya, membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kamu terlihat menderita, Daiki."

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya melihat Akashi berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakan sebungkus bubur untuknya.

"Makanlah, setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu kepada Sakura."

Mendengar nama Sakura disebutkan membuatnya menjadi patuh seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa gadis bermata emerald itu.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan Sakura sedang duduk diatas ranjang sembari menekuk kedua lututnya. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu begitu terpuruk, dalam hati dia mengutuk tindakan Aomine yang kelewat batas itu.

"Kamu harus makan, Sakura. Kamu ingatkan jika Akashi sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Aomine pun sama menderitanya denganmu."

"Jangan sebut namanya, Ino." Suara Sakura bahkan terdengar serak.

"Sakura-"

"Sakura!"

Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Aomine yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ino. Gadis bermata Aquamarine itu mendekati Aomine dan melayangkan satu tamparan ke wajah Aomine.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan merenggut keperawanan Sakura!" maki Ino.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tinggalkan mereka berdua, Ino," ucap Akashi, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya."

Ino memandang Akashi dan memilih menurutinya, dia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Aomine dan Sakura berdua.

Sakura menatap Aomine. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu bisa melihat tatapan kosong dimata Sakura.

"Sakura-"

"Apa maumu? Tidak cukupkah kamu telah mengambil keperawananku?" tanya Sakura dengan getir.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya."

"Dengan cara apa kamu mempertanggungjawabkannya?" Sakura memandang Aomine, "Kita tidak mungkin menikah. Kita terlahir dari satu ayah yang sama. Kamu kakakku dan aku adikmu."

"Aku mencintaimu kalau kamu mau mendengarnya," ucap Aomine, "Aku mencintaimu sejak Ayah menunjukan fotomu padaku. Aku menerima tawaran Ayah untuk tinggal di Jepang karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Konyol sekali. Alasanmu terlalu klise-" Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Aomine memeluknya. Dia bisa merasakan punggung Aomine begitu kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Ao-nii-"

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan itu terus, Sakura," bisik Aomine.

Sakura membiarkan Aomine memeluknya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas pelukan Aomine. Haruskah dia membalas perasaan Aomine terhadapnya? Akal sehatnya menolaknya karena Aomine adalah kakaknya, tapi perasaannya ingin membalas perasaan Aomine.

oOo

Aomine membuka matanya dan menemukan Sakura tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tangannya yang semula memeluk Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, matanya memandang wajah Sakura yang damai saat tertidur.

Kemarin, setelah melewati perdebatan untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan menyesali perbuatannya. Barulah Sakura mau pulang dengannya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam kamar Sakura. Aomine bahkan tidak mau melepaskan Sakura barang sedetikpun.

"Sedang mengagumi kecantikanku?" Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Aomine.

Aomine tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, ini sudah pagi dan aku harus memasak." Sakura mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa kamu masih meragukan perasaanku?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum menatap Aomine.

"Kamu tahu, aku tidak yakin bisa mencintai bajingan brengsek sepertimu. Bahkan kamu membawa pelacurmu ke dalam rumahku."

"Kita bisa mencobanya. Soal Hanare waktu itu, aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku lebih lama lagi," ucap Aomine.

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Kalau kamu ingin aku merubah sifatku akan kulakukan, tapi jangan membenciku."

Sakura mencubit pinggang Aomine dengan gemas ketika pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan raut muka malasnya. Sebenarnya dia itu serius atau tidak sih?!

Aomine tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam piyama yang digunakan Sakura dan meremas kedua dada gadis berambut merah muda itu. kini posisi mereka sudah berubah dengan Aomine yang berada diatas Sakura.

"Morning seks?" senyum Sakura.

"Hmm.. aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Kali ini Sakura pasrah dan menerima segala sentuhan yang dilayangkan Aomine. Membiarkan ekstasi menyerangnya pagi ini.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaiannya untuk ke kampus. Mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Aomine sedang memasak di dapur. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu terlihat begitu lucu dengan apron berwarna pink yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa hanya tersenyum?" tegur Aomine.

"Tidak. Kamu terlihat gagah dengan apron pink itu," ucap Sakura disertai tawanya.

Aomine mendenguskan tawanya.

"Apakah kamu sedang memujiku?" tanya Aomine.

"Bisa jadi."

Aomine meletakan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapan Sakura, dia bahkan menyeduh secangkir kopi susu untuk gadisnya itu.

"Ini semua untukku?" tanya Sakura memandang makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya."

"Lalu makananmu?" Sakura memandang Aomine.

Aomine menyeringai dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Sakura.

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan memakanmu."

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah.

"Bajingan mesum!"

.

.

"Sakura! Disini!"

Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya tersenyum ketika Ino melambaikan tangannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut lapangan basket. Kise yang sedang bermain basket juga menyapanya.

"Ao-nii, mungkin aku akan menghampiri Ino," ucap Sakura memandang Aomine.

"Ya, terserah."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang kearah Ino.

"Sepertinya bebanmu sudah menghilang ya, Sakura," goda Ino.

"Isshh.. Ino comel!" gerutu Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia melakukan apa padamu?"

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mengingat sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilakukan Aomine pagi tadi. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengakui jika Aomine sangat perkasa jika sudah ada di ranjang.

"Ck, jangan membayangkan hal yang mesum, jidat!" Ino menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Awh.. sakit Ino!" Sakura memegangi dahinya, "Hmm.. dia memberiku morning seks sebelum membuatkan sarapan untukku."

"Benarkah dia melakukan itu?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan antusias, "Apakah dia hot saat diranjang?"

"Dia lebih dari hot, Ino. Dia sungguh perkasa." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sial! Kamu membuat vaginaku gatal!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar ucapan vulgar Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam ketika nama Sasuke disebutkan, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Entahlah Ino, aku tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke-kun dengan mudah. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu apakah bisa menerima perasaan Ao-nii. Kamu kan tahu, jika kami berasal dari ayah yang sama."

"Tadinya aku juga tidak percaya ketika mendengar cerita Aomine yang bahkan sudah mencintaimu sejak paman Kizashi menunjukkan fotomu. Tapi melihat raut wajahnya yang serius, membuatku luluh juga. Kuroko-kun juga mengatakan jika Aomine belum pernah seserius ini selain bermain basket."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap Ino, "Yah, semoga saja dia memang serius."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika Paman Kizashi dan Bibi Mebuki tahu tentang hubungan kalian?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Ehem.. Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Akashi berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu."

Mata Sakura membulat.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Akash-ku-"

"Tawaran apa?"

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong dengan munculnya Aomine secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada. Sakura hanya menawariku menjadi model nakednya dan aku menerimanya."

"Batalkan!" Aomine memandang tajam Sakura, "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu menggambar siapapun selain aku!"

Apakah Aomine tidak sadar jika dia baru saja memerintah Akashi? Mungkin setelah ini sebuah gunting akan melayang.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sakura. Iya atau tidak sama sekali!"

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, Aomine memang menyebalkan.

oOo

Sakura meregangkan tangannya setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan dosen ketika Aomine masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kamu bisa menggambarku sekarang."

"A-apa?!" Sakura memandang kearah Aomine dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, sebaiknya kamu melukisku dan dengan begitu lukisanmu akan cepat selesai."

"Ba-baiklah, lepaskan bajumu. Aku akan siapkan peralatan lukisku," ucap Sakura.

Sakura menyiapkan peralatan lukisnya dan Aomine sudah membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika tubuh kekar Aomine terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari jika Aomine memiliki tubuh yang begitu indah?

"Sekarang, kamu ingin aku bagaimana?" tanya Aomine.

"Etto.. du-duduklah di sofa dan aku akan melukismu."

Aomine duduk disofa yang ada di kamar Sakura dan merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah dia adalah bos. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum menggerakan pensilnya diatas kanvas.

Dia tidak tahu jika melukis akan serumit ini. Membutuhkan konsentrasi untuk menggambar Aomine, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jika yang dia lukis adalah Akashi.

Satu jam terlewati dan Sakura sudah menyelesaikan kerangka gambarnya. Mungkin bisa dilanjutkan lain waktu karena jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdegub dengan kencang.

"Su-sudah selesai, mungkin bisa kita lanjutkan lain waktu," ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu begitu gugup, Imouto?"

Sakura merasakan suara Aomine begitu seksi ditelinganya. Sial, dia sudah masuk kedalam pesona Aomine.

"A-aku tidak gugup," bantah Sakura.

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dengan seringaian seksi di wajahnya. Sakura bisa melihat kejantanan Aomine yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus.

"Ma-mau apa mendekat?!" Sakura memundurkan badannya.

"Blowjob. Aku belum pernah mencobanya denganmu, jadi kamu mau mencoba memanjakan milikku yang akan menanamkan benih di rahimmu?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat kejantanan Aomine. Memberanikan dirinya, Sakura memegang kejantanan Aomine dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Aomine sendiri tidak bisa mengutarakan rasa nikmat yang menjalar pada kejantanannya.

Melihat Aomine begitu terlena, Sakura mempercepat kocokannya. Bahkan dia sudah tidak ragu untuk mengulum batang kejantanan yang setiap malam membuatnya berteriak kenikmatan itu.

"Ssshhh.. ohh.." Aomine tidak bisa menahan desahannya, "Ini nikmathh.."

Sakura merasa terangsang karenanya. Dia bahkan meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri karenanya.

"Sial Sakura! Hanya dengan mulutmu saja nikmat sekali." Aomine meracau sembari menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Umpphh.." Sakura ingin protes jika dia tersedak, namun tertahan oleh batang kejantanan Aomine.

Aomine melepaskan kejantanannya dan mendorong Sakura hingga tidur diatas ranjang. Mereka akan segera memulai malam panas mereka.

oOo

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya. Membuka selimutnya, Sakura mengenakan pakaiannya dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Aomine.

"Tunggu sebentar." Mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan, Sakura membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah pelukan dia terima. Tidak, ini pasti ilusinya. Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya dan tidak mungkin sekarang ada di Jepang dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke...kun.."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? aku pikir kamu meninggalkanku," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku membatalkan pernikahanku dan langsung menuju ke Jepang. Kita bisa kawin lari, Sakura."

Dada Sakura bergemuruh dengan kencang. Dia ingin menerima ajakan Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dengan Aomine?

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura.

"Apakah kamu sudah menemukan penggantiku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura, ada kekecewaan di nada suaranya.

"Aku sudah merelakan hatiku yang hancur. Aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali padamu setelah pengorbanan yang dilakukannya."

Ya, Aomine rela melakukan hal gila untuk menjadikannya sebagai milik Aomine. Pemuda itu memang gila karena berani menantang kedua orang tuanya jika suatu saat hubungan mereka ketahuan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan Aomine dan membiarkan pemuda itu menderita.

Sasuke tertawa hambar.

"Nya? Memangnya sebaik apakah penggantiku itu, Sakura?"

Sakura bungkam, air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sasuke, aku-"

"Siapa dia, Sakura?"

Sasuke bisa melihat seorang pemuda muncul hanya dengan mengenakan celana jins tanpa atasan. Memperlihatkan otot-otot kekar milik pemuda itu.

"Ao-nii." Suara Sakura tercekat.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan menyelidik.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apakah dia mantanmu yang meninggalkanmu untuk menikah dengan gadis lain?" tanya Aomine merangkul Sakura.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Jika itu benar, jangan mendekati Sakura. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu."

"Aku menunggu tantanganmu jika kamu berani mendekati Sakura." Aomine tersenyum, "Pergi dari sini!"

Sakura terkejut ketika Aomine menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kencang dan keras. Baru kali ini dia melihat Aomine semarah ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengannya, Sakura?" tanya Aomine.

"T-tidak ada, Ao-nii. Dia memang mengajakku kawin lari, tapi aku menolaknya."

Aomine mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum menguap dengan malas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Sakura menutup matanya ketika Aomine memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu segera merebahkannya diatas sofa sebelum menciumi lehernya.

"Bercinta di sofa mungkin lebih menantang," bisik Aomine.

"Ugghh.. Ao-niih.."

Suara mobil menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sakura segera mendorong Aomine menjauh sebelum mengintip siapakah yang datang.

"Itu Ayah dan Ibu!" ucap Sakura, "Cepat masuk dan berpura-puralah seperti orang baru bangun tidur!"

Aomine berjalan dengan malas sedangkan Sakura membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mencoba tersenyum sewajar mungkin.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya yang sedang mengeluarkan koper.

"Sakura!" Kizashi membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian cepat sekali kembali dari Korea? Aku kira kalian akan lama disana," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, ayahmu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat." Mebuki tersenyum, "Kamu baik-baik saja dirumah dengan Daiki, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Ibu. Aku kan bukan anak yang suka bertindak macam-macam." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hoaaamm.."

Kizashi melihat Aomine yang keluar dari rumahnya, dia segera memeluk putranya itu.

"Kamu menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Ayo kita masuk, Ayah membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untuk kalian."

.

.

Selama ayah dan ibunya berada di rumah, Sakura dan Aomine mencoba untuk bersikap sewajar mungkin seperti seorang adik dan kakak. Tak jarang Aomine menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura hanya untuk melampiaskan hasratnya kepada Sakura. Hingga suatu pagi, dia menemukan Sakura memuntahkan isi perutnya saat dia bangun di pagi hari.

"Hoeekk.. hoeekk.."

"Keluarkan semuanya, Sakura." Mebuki memijat tengkuk Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aomine memandang Kizashi.

"Sepertinya Sakura sedang masuk angin, dia muntah-muntah terus sedari tadi."

Aomine memandang Sakura yang sedang memuntahkan isi makanannya dengan curiga, dia yakin jika Sakura tidak masuk angin.

Mebuki melepas Sakura untuk berangkat ke kampus dengan berat hati. Putrinya itu terlihat pucat dan lemas.

"Kamu yakin akan masuk kuliah dengan kondisi seperti itu?" Aomine yang sedang menyetir mobil melirik Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hari ini aku ada ulangan di kelas Kurenai sensei."

"Kita bisa ke dokter sebelum masuk kuliah."

"Tidak Ao-nii, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Sakura segera masuk ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti ujian yang lima belas menit lagi dimulai. Dia tergolong mahasiswi yang berprestasi, jika hanya dengan pusing dan mual yang melandanya, dia masih bisa mengerjakan soal dengan mudah.

Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan Aomine menunggunya sembari menghisap rokoknya. Karena yang dia tahu, Aomine sudah ada di depan kelasnya setelah selesai ujian.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Aomine.

"Mungkin sejak kamu masuk ke dalam kelas."

"Kamu tidak kuliah?" Sakura memandang Aomine dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku membolos."

Aomine segera menggandeng Sakura dan membawa gadis itu menuju kedai yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Ino.

"Pig!"

"Hei! Kecilkan volume suaramu!" bentak Ino.

"Hehehe.. gomen, gomen," ucap Sakura, "Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kamu tidak kuliah?"

"Aku tidak ada kelas, katanya Kise akan membawakan buah-buahan. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak muncul juga."

"Aa."

Aomine duduk di sebelah Sakura dan memesan segelas soft drink.

"Hei! Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kise datang membawa seplastik mangga.

"Huaaa.. apa itu?" tunjuk Sakura.

"Itu mangga Sakura, masa buah seperti itu saja tidak tahu," ledek Aomine.

"Iya-ssu. Tapi mangga ini belum sepenuhnya matang, masih berupa mangga muda," ucap Kise.

"Aku mau!" Sakura mengambil mangga yang sudah dipotong dan memakannya dengan lahap, "Ini enak."

Ino memandang Sakura dengan jijik sebelum mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Apanya yang enak?" tanya Ino, "Cara makanmu seperti orang ngidam."

Aomine tersedak minumannya dan memandang Ino.

"Apa katamu?!" Aomine memandang Ino.

"Tidak ada."

"Kata-katamu tadi!"

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Sakura makan seperti orang ngidam."

"Itu dia!" Aomine bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hei! Kamu mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita ke dokter kandungan sekarang juga!"

Sakura sebenarnya tidak mengerti, tapi dia menuruti saja perkataan Aomine.

Sakura sendiri sedang menjalani pemeriksaan ditemani Aomine. Dokter Kabuto tersenyum dan melakukan USG.

"Selamat nyonya Sakura, anda kini sedang mengandung. Lihatlah, janinnya sudah berusia empat minggu."

Aomine tidak mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat gumpalan darah dilayar USG. Sakura memandang Aomine dengan senyum membuncah di hatinya.

"Aku.. akan jadi ayah?" Aomine memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sakura mengelus pipi Aomine dengan senyumnya yang masih berseri.

"Kamu akan menjadi ayah yang hebat, Aomine-nii."

Aomine memeluk Sakura dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih sebanyak mungkin.

Semenjak Aomine mengetahui adiknya itu mengandung buah cintanya, dia menjadi lebih cerewet dan protective dan kadang membuat Sakura kesal bukan main. Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya menganggap jika perhatian Aomine karena menyayangi Sakura sebagai adiknya. Sebagai orang tua, mereka bahagia melihat Sakura dan Aomine begitu akrab.

Diam-diam, mereka selalu pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungan Sakura. Aomine masih tidak mempercayai jika Sakura telah mengandung bayi mereka yang sehat.

Sakura sedang menyelesaikan lukisan Aomine ketika seseorang memeluknya dan mengelus perutnya dengan protective.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan lukisan ini," bisik Sakura.

"Hmm.. tapi aku ingin dirimu," balas Aomine.

"Tapi-"

"Dokter Kabuto bilang jika kita bisa melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

Sakura meletakan kanvasnya dan memandang Aomine. Keduanya saling mendekatkan diri dan mulai berpagutan. Tangan Sakura mulai berani nakal dengan masuk ke dalam celana Aomine dan membelai kejantanan kakak tirinya itu. Mereka melakukan pemanasan sebelum saling menyatu.

Sakura duduk diatas Aomine, bersiap untuk melesakan kejantanan Aomine jauh ke dalam rahimnya.

"Bagaimana jika Ayah dan Ibu tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi ke pesta pernikahan salah satu putri kolega mereka, kita bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum mereka pulang."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan memasukan penis Aomine ke dalam liang senggamanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ini.. aahh.. dalamhh sekalihh.. uhhh.." Sakura menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan semakin lama semakin cepat dan liar.

Aomine tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk meremas dan menghisap puting payudara Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang mengandung itu semakin menggerakan tubuhnya dengan liar.

"Aomineeehhhh.. haaaaahhh.. ini nikmatthhh..."

Aomine memejamkan matanya ketika kejantanannya serasa dipijat dan diremas. Liang Sakura memang yang terbaik.

.

.

Mebuki keluar dari mobilnya bersama Kizashi sebelum membuka _high hellsnya._

"Dimana Ibu meletakan koran hari ini?" tanya Kizashi, "Aku belum baca koran."

"Entahlah, aku lihat Sakura membawa ke kamarnya. Biar aku ambilkan."

Mebuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sakura, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara tak lazim dari kamar putrinya.

"Uhh.. Aomineeehh... akuh.. akuh.."

"Gerakan lebih keras! Aku juga akan keluar!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Ssshh!"

Dalam sekali dobrakan, Mebuki membuka pintu kamar putrinya. Matanya membulat tidak percaya ketika melihat Sakura ambruk diatas tubuh Aomine dengan kedua alat genital mereka yang masih menyatu.

"Sakura! Daiki!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara menggelegar milik ibunya. Hancur sudah, kini orang tuanya mengetahui tentang hubungan terlarang mereka.

Malam itu juga, ayahnya mengirim Aomine kembali ke Amerika disertai tangisan tidak rela Sakura. Aomine bahkan sudah memohon ampun dan rela diusir dari rumah asal bisa bersama Sakura, tapi Ayahnya tidak mengizinkan.

Sakura tidak henti-hentinya menangis dan berhenti setelah hari ketiga kepergian Aomine. Mebuki melihat putrinya menjadi murung dikamar dan tidak mau menyentuh makanannya.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan menemukan sahabatnya itu begitu hampa. Seolah nyawanya tidak ada diraganya.

"Sakura, ini aku Ino," ucap Ino.

Sakura tidak bergeming, gadis berambut bubble gum itu tetap duduk diam sembari melihat kearah luar jendelanya.

"Kami semua merindukanmu, aku harap kamu bisa cepat masuk ke kampus."

Sakura tidak merespon membuat Ino menarik nafas panjang. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengelus rambut Sakura sebelum keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan gelengan di kepalanya. Mebuki yang melihat gelengan kepala Ino hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

Hingga hari kesepuluh kepergian Aomine, Sakura jatuh pingsan. Mebuki dan Kizashi segera membawa putri mereka kerumah sakit dan terkejut mengetahui keadaan Sakura.

"Untung saja janin pada kandungan nona Sakura cukup kuat, janin itu mampu bertahan hingga sekarang meski harus diberi pertolongan pertama."

Mebuki tidak bisa menahan tangisnya ketika mengetahui putrinya sedang mengandung anak haram, anak hasil hubungan dengan Aomine. Kizashi sendiri tidak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya karena telah membawa Aomine. Mereka tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang pernah mereka buat hingga menyebabkan Sakura dan Aomine berbuat bejat seperti itu.

"Lalu, kondisi putri saya?" tanya Kizashi.

Tsunade menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Kondisi fisiknya bisa disembuhkan, tapi tidak dengan mentalnya. Nona Sakura telah kehilangan keinginannya untuk hidup."

oOo

Aomine didatangkan dari Amerika setelah mendengar Sakura masuk rumah sakit. Keadaan pemuda itu juga tidak kalah kacau dengan rambut-rambut halus yang ada di dagunya, menandakan jika pemuda itu tidak bercukur selama berhari-hari.

Aomine tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya melihat kondisi Sakura yang terbaring lemah. Pemuda itu memeluk Sakura hingga membuat wanita yang sedang mengandung anak mereka terbangun.

"Ao-nii," bisik Sakura.

Aomine tidak merespon dan memeluk Sakura semakin erat. Wanita itu balas memeluk Aomine dan keduanya menumpahkan segala emosi yang berada jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Kizashi tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa melihat Aomine dan Sakura. Hatinya bimbang, apakah dia harus memisahkan keduanya dan membuat keduanya menderita? Ataukah membiarkan mereka bersatu dan menjadikan aib bagi keluarganya?

.

.

Musim hujan di pertengahan bulan November. Saat itu Sakura sedang membaca novel yang dibelikan Aomine ketika pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya di rumah sakit sebelum besok dirinya diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah.

"Ayah dan Ibu akan memisahkan kita," ucap Aomine.

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Aomine.

"Lalu.. kita harus bagaimana? Aku- aku tidak ingin dipisahkan denganmu," bisik Sakura lirih.

"Malam ini kita kabur. Aku akan membawamu ke Las Vegas, disana aku memiliki banyak teman dan kita bisa menikah disana. Kita akan membuat keluarga bahagia kita sendiri."

Sakura tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menganggukan kepalanya dan memberesi pakaiannya. Aomine sudah membawakan keperluan mereka dan malam itu juga mereka berdua terbang ke Las Vegas.

Pernikahan keduanya sangat sederhana dan hanya dihadiri oleh teman-teman terdekatnya saja. Ino dan Kisedai diundang dan dengan penuh haru Ino menangis ketika melihat Sakura naik ke altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

Setelah ini, keduanya akan membangun bahtera rumah tangga mereka.

Aomine tersenyum ketika pengucapan janji suci mereka selesai. Pria itu mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan membawa istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak peduli jika Sakura adalah adiknya atau bukan. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sakura dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Bukk.. bukk.. bukk..

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi di pinggir lapangan basket sembari memandang seorang anak kecil dengan rambut birunya mencoba merebut bola dari pria dewasa yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Mama! Papa tidak mau memberikan bolanya kepadaku!" bocah berusia empat tahun itu mengadu kepada Sakura.

"Kamu harus berusaha mengambilnya, Daiki," ucap Sakura.

Daiki, putranya merengut kesal sebelum akhirnya mencoba mengambil bola dari tangan ayahnya. Namun, dia selalu gagal untuk mengambilnya.

"Aku tentu saja gagal mengambilnya! Ayah seorang pemain basket profesional!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ya, empat tahun mereka sudah membina rumah tangga dan putra mereka kemudian lahir ke dunia. Aomine menamakan putranya dengan nama Daiki, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Aomine, tapi Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya menyambut kehadiran putranya.

Ibu dan ayahnya sudah menerima pernikahan mereka. Keduanya baru saja menelponnya, pada akhirnya, kedua orang tuanya itu merestui pernikahannya dan Aomine. Bahkan meminta mereka untuk berkunjung ke Jepang dengan membawa cucu mereka.

Saat keduanya menanyakan kabar, Sakura dengan semangat menjawab kabar mereka baik-baik saja. Termasuk bayi dalam kandungannya yang kini berusia enam bulan.

Daiki akhirnya menyerah kemudian menghampiri Sakura sebelum memeluknya. Dia bisa melihat Aomine tersenyum kearahnya.

Ya, dia tidak menyesal menikah dengan Aomine. Meski keduanya adalah kakak beradik.

 **-Owari-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Author :**

 **Apa ini?! Ini fict paling ancur yang Sakura buat :3 Buat yang mau protes silahkan saja. alur kecepetan? Incest parah banget? Atau gak ada gregetnya? Atau bukannya lanjut fict malah bikin fict baru? Sakura akan terima semuanya! :D bulan puasa harus bersabar :D**

 **Pokoknya Mature tinggi banget dan asem banget lemonnya :D harap dibuka setelah adzan maghrib. Sudah diperingatkan dosa di tanggung sendiri.**

 **Baiklah, sekian curhatan Sakura. Sampai ketemu di fict selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
